Frequently, a special effects shots or sequences will involve some object being torn apart, ripped or otherwise broken. This operation is usually called “fracturing.” Additionally or alternatively, some operations require creating models of objects with complex surfaces. One process for creating these models is called constructive solid geometry (CSG). In CSG, a modeler can combine shapes with Boolean logic to create a new shape.